A straw Hat Courier
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Preview: The courier was someone used that bizarre things happened to him. But how he will do now in a strange new world full of pirates and marines, and why in the blue hell he is now member of the pirate crew of a certain gum boy?. Smart/ Sarcastic Courier Preview of the fic


**Preview: From Courier to Pirate?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neither One Piece or Fallout New Vegas**

**Synopsis: The courier was someone used that bizarre things happened to him. But how he will do now in a strange new world full of pirates and marines, and why in the blue hell he is now member of the pirate crew of a certain gum boy?.**

The first thing that the courier number 06 Victor Graham noted when he opened his eyes was that he was lying on a stretcher "Glad that you wake up boy I was beginning to fear the worst" said a elderly lady dressed in the typical clothes of a doctor "when I found you on the beach 3 weeks ago covered in blood thought that you weren't make it" Victor was somewhat surprised because the last thing remembered was walking in the mojave when a freaking sandstorm caught him after a bloody battle against a Death claw a before losing consciousness.

"Excuse me lady can you tell me where I am and where are my stuff?" Asked the courier to the doctor who would point out the table in front of his stretcher "_Well at least I have not ended gotten into another mess" _he thought ironically the guy remembering the last time he was in a similar situation and all situations in which he was involved because of that.

**/Scene change/**

It had been over two weeks since the courier awoke and came to the conclusion that somehow had ended in another world because first of all, they knew nothing of the great war, plus the technology (in certain areas) and society were not as advanced as in the mojave was and the fact that he had never seen or heard about the devil fruits. That certainly was a subject that interested him because apart from the fact that they provided strange abilities whoever eat them was the fact that without doubt many people would pay fortunes to have one, but first he have to fully recover and collect money to start his journey because the prospect of a new world to explore was practically irresistible to him.

**/Scene Change/**

"So you're the "Great" Captain Morgan tell me something you do not know that the steroid abuse causes damage to the crotch and loss of intellect, but in your case it should not really matter since I doubt that any woman would want to sleep with someone as ugly as you" Victor said with a wry smile to the jerk with arm ax who was the captain of the regiment of marines on the island while pointing his gun the 9mn that once belong to that bastard Benny Maria with is left hand and his right hand was his Katana, although initially his plan was to keep a low profile until he could go from there the abuse of authority who committed the captain with his son against the population of the island had pissed him of enough and even though he knew that he that he had enough firepower to reduce that stronghold to rubble the courier preferred to not call as much attention and beside apparently the Marines stationed there were also tired of that asshole.

"Damn pirate scum you dare to mock me the mighty Captain Morgan" He is silenced when a bullet scratches his cheek and the courier says in a mocking tone.

"That's where you're wrong my dear caveman I'm not a pirate I am just a simple courier and what I bring you is a beating for being an asshole to people of this island" But at that moment that strange gum boy asks him as he released Zoro.

"And tell me Victor are you going to join my crew of pirates along with Zoro?" courier only smiled confidently and answered.

"Whatever Luffy total I already want to leave this place but hey if we will work together to you better let me explore this world and help to get a means to return where I come from" luffy smiling cheerfully said yes while next to him unsheathed his three katanas.

"You better not hinder me because I have a score to settle with that bastard" Growled the swordman to the courier who smiling viciously answered.

"The same goes for you lettuce head but don't worry because I think there is enough for both" Zoro only give the evil eye to his partner before start fighting.

**Author Notes: And what do you think people: Good, Bad or Whatever? Well there is its this idea for a preview/ oneshot whas born when playing the game I through that is someone shoot blackbeard with a rocket launcher or a fatman in the face would have been fucking cool because the guy is an cowardly asshole and is the least he deserve and is I continue the courier will NOT be a Gary stu because most of the villains are bullet proof (Cocodrile, Akainu and a bunch of others) and besides that would be boring.**

**Happy New Year people**

**Ps: hey and what idea do you people think is better a crossover between Fallout and Familiar of zero in which Louise summon the lone wanderer and he pretty much begin the industrial revolution in halkegenia or a Fallout and F.E.A.R. in which the project origin was founded by the enclave in the Capital wasteland and the lone wanderer is victim of the yandere tendencies of alma Wade what do you think.**


End file.
